What really matters
by jj87
Summary: just a little xmaas number 3 chapters long this is the 1st instalment chapter two will be up tomorrow followed by the final one one Monday so enjoy and happy Christmas to you all hope you all get what you want :)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little x-mas story- Enjoy and happy x-mas everyone hope you all get spoiled and have a great day **

Charlie groaned and rolled over catching Brax's attention as he got ready for work, he walked to the bed and sat beside her "still not feeling better?" He asked leaning over her.

"No, worse than yesterday," she groaned and opened her eyes "my head feels like it's gonna explode."

"Aw my poor baby," he replied and dropped a kiss on her forehead "why don't you stay here and I'll call in for ya."

"No," she sighed "I have to go in."

"Babe you're not well at all- look at you you're as white as a sheet, you shouldn't be going to work you need to rest."

"Brax it's two days before Christmas I have files and reports coming out of my ears and if I don't get them done I'll have to work Christmas day," she said and sat up.

Brax sighed and stood up "Charlie you're sick you need to rest and let it pass."

"So you'd rather I work Christmas day then?" She snapped.

"Fine, you win but only because I want you here on Christmas morning…I have to go now," he said and leaned down to kiss her.

"No Brax," she said and rolled away "you'll catch it off me."

A smirk crossed Brax's face and he climbed on top of her "do I look like I care?" He asked and lowered his head kissing her softly. He pulled back and gazed down on her "I love you," he said and kissed her again.

"And I love you," she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly "what time will you be home at?"

Brax shrugged "we have all the parties tonight and I've that meeting about the new restaurant I really don't know but if you need me call me and I'll be right home," he said climbing off the bed.

"I'll be fine Brax I was just wondering about dinner is all," she replied and rolled out of the bed "I'm not making something to have to throw it out."

Brax walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "how about you come to me for dinner, I always got time for you."

Charlie giggled "and what sit on you lap while you have your meeting?"

Brax chuckled "I wouldn't mind but seriously come over whenever you want," he said and took a step back "right now I really have to go," he leaned in and kissed her quickly "don't overwork yourself today ya hear me… see ya later!" he called and hurried out of the room.

Charlie smiled and shook her head he was always worrying about her and Ruby. Her smile faded as her headache came back groaning she took the two painkillers Brax had brought her last night and went in for her shower.

Once she was done she came out sniffling "damn cold," she muttered as she grabbed a tissue. Grabbing her uniform she put it on and made her way down to the kitchen. She poured herself some coffee and leaned against the counter, looking around her eyes fell on a note that lay on the bench in the middle of the floor. Walking to it she picked it up and smiled _eat some oranges and soup it's good for ya bag ready for you in the fridge- Ruby left with me if you were wondering where she was, love ya babes see ya later xx_ chuckling she put the note down and walked to the fridge and pulled it open "Brax," she smiled and pulled out the brown paper bag, hearing a beep outside she closed the fridge grabbing her purse she headed out the door.

"Hey," she greeted Jack and climbed into the car-she sneezed and groaned.

"Have you still got that damn cold?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it's getting worse think it might be a head cold my head was banging when I woke up."

"So go back to bed," Jack replied.

"Don't you start Brax was at me before he left I have to go to work and no one is talking me out of it," she huffed.

"You got it lil sis," Jack chuckled and started up the car "but don't blame me if you get worse."

"I won't blame you I'll just take it out on you," she replied smiling sweetly.

"Yeah I thought so," he chuckled and pulled away.

When they arrived at the station they both climbed out and walked towards the entrance "you're staying in today me and Watson will handle the call outs," Jack said as they went inside.

Charlie rolled her eyes "how about I make you do all the paperwork?" She huffed.

Jack laughed "as much as I love you no chance, I saw that pile it's enough to keep you going for the day so in you go," he said opening her door for her.

"You're too kind," Charlie said sarcastically and brushed by him.

Jack laughed again and closed her door, Charlie sighed and sat down between Brax and Jack she couldn't get any peace groaning she sat back and closed her eyes her head felt heavy she just wanted to sleep.

She opened her eyes a while later when someone knocked on the door "yeah," she called and sat forward.

Watson walked in and sat on the edge of the desk "so Jack tells me you're feeling worse today."

"No not you too," Charlie groaned and stood up "I have a cold that is all- I'm tired because I can't sleep with my stupid blocked nose so if you're here to…" she trailed off and grabbed the desk as the room spun.

"Charlie are you okay?" Watson asked standing up.

"Yeah, yeah just got a little dizzy," she said and stood up straight "I'll be fine once I-" she took a step and without warning dropped to the floor.

"Charlie!" Watson shrieked and jumped down beside her "Charlie! Charlie can you hear me?" she yelled frantically.

Hearing her yells Jack ran into the room he stopped momentarily seeing her on the floor "what happened?" he asked and knelt down beside her "Charlie," he said tapping her cheek "oi wake up."

"She said she was dizzy then she hit the floor…I'll call an ambulance," Watson said and jumped for the phone.

"No don't," Jack said before she got to it "she just fainted you go get Brax he's at Angelo's I'll get him to take her home," he said tapping Charlie's cheeks again.

"How can you be sure?" Watson asked.

"It happened the last time she was sick she didn't eat at all and still worked every day, she's running herself down she'll be fine you go get Brax she'll be awake by the time you get back," he said.

Watson nodded "okay I'll be back in a few minutes," she said and ran out the door.

* * *

Down a Angelo's Brax sat in front of a load of paperwork trying to organize tables for tonight, three companies had booked in for their Christmas parties and he had assured them they would all fit…he wasn't so sure now, sighing he flung the page down and looked up upon hearing footsteps "hey," he smiled when Ruby walked in "didn't I just drop you off at April's?"

"Hey yeah you did… quick favour to ask you," she said and slipped into the booth beside him.

"Shoot," he replied.

"I'm going to the city with April to get mum her present but now I can't find my card so…" she trailed off and smiled sweetly at him.

Brax chuckled "how much do you want?"

"A hundred?" She asked "I have money already to get a few other bits I just didn't take out the money for mums I know it's a lot and I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I find my card."

Brax pulled out his card and handed it over "you know the pin take as much as you need."

"Thanks," she smiled and stood up she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "love ya dad I owe ya big," she said happily and skipped towards the exit.

"Yeah love ya too call me when you get back and be careful!" he called after her and chuckled she was so like Charlie had him wrapped around her finger. He sighed happily and sat back he loved that she called him dad something he'd never get tired of hearing, it felt so right. His attention was drawn to sound of rushed footsteps. "Watson?" He asked when she hurried to him with a look on her face.

"Sorry to just barge in Charlie she uh she kinda passed out at the station Jack told me to come get you," she said hurriedly.

"What!" He yelled "is she okay?" he asked and jumped up.

"Jack called just as I got here he said she was okay she's awake now just a bit out of it, he told her to go home she doesn't look herself at all but you know her she's too stubborn."

"Yeah I told her that too," he said and walked to the bar "Liam! Emergency I gotta go I'll be back as soon as I can!" He yelled and grabbed his keys.

"Everything okay?" Liam asked appearing at the bar.

"Charlie passed out at work I gotta get her home can you sort out those tables?" He asked nodding to the paperwork he'd been at.

"Yeah, yeah, go on I got it covered… let me know how she is!" Liam called after him.

"Yeah will do thanks mate!" Brax called back and ran down the stairs "you didn't say anything to Ruby did ya?" He asked.

"Nah I know what she gets like," Watson replied as she walked back to her car.

"Right," Brax nodded "I'll see ya at the station," he said and climbed into his own car.

...

"Jack stop fussing I'm fine!" Charlie snapped and shoved him away from her.

"Charlie you passed out you are not fine!" He yelled back.

"I'm tired is all and I haven't been eating-I've no appetite all week so I'm a lilt weak," she defended.

"Jesus Charlie will you listen to yourself!" Jack yelled and walked back to her "stop making excuses this is not normal you need to be at home in bed you're sick."

"I need to be here stop fussing!" she yelled when he put a blanket over her "I've a lot to do I'm staying here!"

"I'm calling dad!" he yelled knowing he wasn't getting through to her.

Charlie scoffed "and what's he gonna do?"

"Not half as much as what I'm gonna do," Brax said from the doorway.

Charlie looked surprised to see him she turned to Jack and narrowed her eyes "you called him?" she shrieked and threw her phone at him "I told you he was busy today why did you drag him over here!"

"It doesn't matter how busy I am you're coming home with me now," Brax said pulling the blanket off her.

"Brax I've so much to do," she whined and stood up "and what about your meeting?"

"Screw the meeting and whatever you have to do can wait I'm taking you home and you're gonna stay there got it?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

Charlie sighed knowing he wouldn't move until she agreed "I hate you," she muttered and walked by him- she turned to Jack "and you," she saw Watson at the door with her purse and took it from her "and you too but not so much," she walked by them and out to Brax's car.

"Thanks mate I knew you could get her to leave," Jack said and handed him Charlie's phone.

"I told her not to come in today would she listen? She was up half the night. Give us some of her paperwork or she'll be back here as soon as I leave her alone," Brax said.

"You know Charlie and yes I know she'll be back, here- tell her I'll stop in on her later," Jack said and handed him a pile from her desk.

"Yeah will do- later mate," he called and walked out to his car, he stopped and chuckled as he spotted her, she lay back in the seat pouting with her arms folded over her chest "aww don't you look so cute," he said when she looked at him, he chuckled again when she glared at him and turned away from him.

He climbed in and dropped the papers on her lap "present for ya," he said and started up the car.

Charlie sneezed again and sunk lower in the seat "have we anymore painkillers at home?"

Brax chuckled "now you want them?"

"Hey I took the two you brought me last night."

Brax laughed "they were still there when I got up this morning."

"I took them after you left," she muttered. Brax chuckled again and didn't reply.

Pulling up at their house a few minutes later Brax climbed out and walked to her door "okay here's the deal," he said as he helped her out and they walked towards the door "you're gonna get into bed and stay there, I'm gonna make you something and you are gonna eat it, then you're gonna sleep got it?"

"I see no deal in that," Charlie grumbled "what's in it for me?"

Brax pulled her back and turned her to face him "you have me waiting on you what could be better than that?"

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "maybe if you were in the bed with me I might feel better."

Brax chuckled and started to walk her towards the stairs "I might think about it after you eat and get some rest- do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Deal," she sighed and pulled away from him "guess I'll be in bed then," she said and took the stairs "I still hate you by the way!" She called down.

"Now I'm definitely not getting in with ya!" He called and walked to the kitchen. After making her soup and coffee he brought it up to their room, he smiled when he saw her snuggled under the covers watching tv- walking to the bed he set the tray down on the locker and sat beside her.

She smiled and sat up "I really don't need you waiting on me I'm fine but thanks," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't?" he stood up again and picked up the tray, placing it on her lap he sat back down "I want you to eat all of that alright."

"Yes boss," she giggled.

Brax smiled and leaned into her "funny," he said and kissed her. After pulling back he stood up "will you be okay here if I go back for my meeting?" Charlie nodded "is there anything else you need before I go?"

"Nope I'm good and I promise I'll stay right here," she said before he could say anything "now get out of here."

Brax eyed her suspiciously "call me if you need anything I love ya," he said and kissed her a few times.

"Love ya too see ya when you get home…Brax seriously go," she said when he didn't move "stop worrying about me I'm fine."

He sighed "I know I can't help but worry I'll see ya," he said and slipped out of the room.

Charlie giggled when he stuck his head back in "I'm fine," she said and turned her attention to the tray she smiled and picked up the flower in the middle smiling again she placed it beside her and dug into her soup.

* * *

Brax arrived back at Angelo's and went upstairs he walked up to the bar where Liam was "sorry mate didn't think I'd be that long," he said and sat down.

"Nah it's alright how's Charlie?" Liam asked.

"She's alright she's still sick and stubborn she's at home now moping coz I took her home from work I told her not to go in the first place, that woman drives me crazy," he chuckled.

"But you wouldn't have her any other way," Liam said and walked away from the bar.

Brax smiled "nah, nah I wouldn't," he said and stood up "anyway I better get my stuff ready for this meeting oh did you sort out the tables for tonight?"

"Yeah I called Leah she said I could borrow the tables and chairs from the diner if I need them."

Brax nodded "great and do we?"

Liam shrugged "I'm not sure but I'll have a few extra here just in case, you know how these things go Brax half of the people say they're coming and don't show at all."

"Yeah I hear ya…good work mate," Brax said and walked towards his office. He had only sat down when his phone rang "what now?" he sighed and pulled it out of his pocket "Ruby" he said when he answered "I told ya to take what you needed it doesn't matter if it went over the hundred."

"Um Brax its April," she said slowly.

"April?" He said raising an eyebrow "why are you on Ruby's phone-is everything okay?"

"Well we kinda got mugged," she said quickly.

"What!" Brax yelled and jumped out of his seat "what do you mean kinda and where's Ruby?" he yelled.

"We took a shortcut back to the car and some guy jumped out of nowhere, I was on my phone he took that our bags and the stuff we got- but when he went to take your card from Ruby she tried to fight him off he knocked her out-but she's awake now," April added quickly.

"Damn it!" Brax yelled and punched his desk "I'm on my way where exactly are you two now?"

"The police station by the mall Ruby's in giving her statement," April answered.

"Have you called Bianca or Irene?" he asked.

"I left both of them messages I'm fine I told them not to come I'm just worried about Ruby she took a nasty tumble."

"Right I won't be long," he said and hung up. He pulled up Charlie's number and his finger hovered over the call button, after this morning he didn't want to add any more stress. Sighing he cancelled it and grabbed his keys.

As he got to the bar Liam called him over to a man and a woman "these are the guys here from the city shall I send them into your office?"

"Nah mate, sorry guys my daughter has just been mugged I have to reschedule," he said as he walked away.

"Brax!" Liam called and hurried to him "is she okay?"

"I have to go, I'm really sorry for wasting your time," he said to them.

"That's fine," the man nodded "we understand we can reschedule I'll set it up with Mr Murphy here."

"Thanks and again I'm sorry," Brax said and ran down the stairs.

...

An hour later he arrived at the station and walked to the front desk "can I help you?" the officer behind it asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for a Ruby Buckton and April Scott, they came here to report a mugging," he replied.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Daryl Braxton- Ruby's dad," he said quickly.

"Right one second," the officer said and started to type away "I'm sorry we don't have any record of a Ruby Buckton," she said and looked up at him.

Brax frowned "what- that can't be her friend called and told me they were both here can you look again?" he asked.

The officer nodded and typed in her name "she's not in our files Mr Braxton are you sure you have the right-oh wait a sec," she said and started typing again "we do however have a Ruby Braxton," she said looking up again.

Brax nodded "that has to be her."

"What's her date of birth?" the officer asked.

"Twenty-fourth of May ninety-six," Brax said quickly.

"Take a seat I'll go check it out," the officer said and stood up "I won't be long," she said and disappeared behind a door.

Brax walked to the nearby seats and sat down, after a minute he looked up when the door opened and a tearful Ruby darted to him "I'm sorry dad I'm sorry I tried to hold onto it," she cried and threw herself at him.

"I don't care about the card Rubes," he said holding her tight, he looked up at April standing behind her to see her eyes welling "come here you," he said and pulled her into him "are you girls okay?"

"I'm fine just a little shaken," April said and stepped back "Bianca called me back she was freaking."

Brax nodded "I knew she would be what did you tell her?"

"That you were on your way to bring us home she said she'd wait there."

Brax nodded again and pulled Ruby back "and how are you doing?"

"Massive headache and still shaking like a leaf," she said held out her shaking hands.

"You're safe now sweetie it's all over," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"Mr Braxton can I have a word please?" A male officer asked.

"Yeah sure," he pulled his keys out and handed them to Ruby "you two go wait in the car I won't be long," he said and walked over to him "so is there any chance you'll catch this guy?"

"It's hard to tell at the moment there are always so many attacks and robberies during the Christmas season- we have pulled the footage of the area where it happened so we'll take it from there. What I wanted to talk to you about was their statements, due to them being under legal age we will have to take a formal statement with yourself or another adult present so we will interviewing your girls again tomorrow."

"What else can they tell you- look Ruby's mum is a cop she's learned a lot from her she would have given all the information she could," Brax said.

The officer smiled quickly " it's protocol if this were to go to court their statements would be thrown out-I was wondering why the information held so much detail where's her mum from?"

"She's the sergeant at Yabbie Creek down in Summer Bay, I understand about the statements I'll have them back here tomorrow morning-can I go now, I need to get them home."

The officer nodded "thank you and hopefully by the time you come back we'll have this guy."

"Hopefully… for his sake I hope you do before I get to him!" Brax called as he walked out to the car.

Walking to the car he climbed in and turned to the girls "you have to come back in the morning to give formal statements," he said and started up the car.

"Why- didn't we just do that?" April asked.

"Sort of- because neither of you are eighteen you need an adult present, what you said in there won't hold up in court so I'll be bringing you both back tomorrow and no doubt your mum and Bianca will be with us."

"No you can't tell mum!" Ruby shrieked.

"Rubes I have to tell her I can't keep this from her."

"Please dad you can't she's sick she needs to rest you know exactly what she'll do if she finds out-please don't tell her."

Brax sighed "we'll talk about this when we get home," he said and pulled away.

...

When Brax pulled up at April's he turned off the engine "I better go in with you," he said and climbed out.

April followed quietly and pushed the door open to see Bianca pacing the living room "April!" she shrieked and ran to her "are you okay- did he hurt you?" she asked looking her over.

"I told you I was fine," April muttered.

"Did he get everything doll?" Irene asked.

"Yeah all the stuff I got, my bag, my phone," she sighed.

"They can all be replaced," Bianca said and pulled her into a hug. She looked behind her to see Brax standing there "thanks for bringing her home Brax," she said and walked over to him "how's Ruby?"

"She's still in a little shock- I have to get off now but before I do I just wanted to let you know because they're under eighteen they'll have to be re-interviewed again with an adult present, I'll be bringing Ruby if you wanna let them know and I can sit in on April's too," he offered.

Bianca sighed "I have to work the exams are on this week," she looked back to Irene "are you working?"

"Yeah doll sorry Leah's off for the morning tomorrow and Marylyn is off too."

Bianca turned back to Brax "are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all I'm heading there anyway they left the car behind too so one of them can drive it back after we're done- just call them and let them know they have your permission for me to do it."

Bianca nodded "thanks Brax I'll call Charlie later and get the number off her."

"No don't call her," he said quickly "uh she's still sick-passed out in work today I'll get it and call you back."

"Oh is she okay she said she felt worse last night," Bianca asked.

"She's fine she just fainted but she's in bed now she still has a bit to go."

"Right," Bianca nodded "I'll be expecting your call then…thanks for bringing her home."

"No worries night guys!" He called and walked back to the car.

* * *

When they pulled up at their house Brax saw the living room light on "I told her to stay in bed," he sighed and climbed out.

Ruby laughed as she walked behind him "you do know who you're talking too?" Brax chuckled and opened the back door "um dad," Ruby whispered and pulled him back.

"You're safe for tonight," he said and pulled her into the house. They walked into the living room to see Charlie wrapped up in a blanket fast asleep "why don't you go lie down for a bit," he said.

"Nah my head still hurts, I'm gonna go make coffee you want one?"

"Yeah go on then…Rubes," he whispered "did you get a medic to check you out?"

Ruby nodded "April called an ambulance they checked me out on scene I didn't need to go in it's just a bump," she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Brax walked to the sofa and gently pulled the blanket off Charlie, he waited to see if she'd move before slipping his hands under her and scooping her into his arms. Carrying her up to their room he groaned at all the paperwork she had scattered across the bed, knocking some to the floor he placed her down and pulled the covers over her, dropping a kiss on her forehead he sighed and knelt down to pick up the papers. When he had gathered them all up he stood up and leaned across her to gather up the rest, he stopped when she began to move, looking down on her he smiled when she looked back at him "hey baby," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," she said sleepily "you're home early how'd the meeting go?"

Brax racked his brain trying to think of an excuse "I'm just here to check on you and something came up they had to reschedule," he said and sat beside her "how are you feeling now?"

"Aww," she said and sat up "I'm sorry I know you were looking forward to it, I'm okay I guess-same as earlier."

Brax smiled "don't worry about it I'll see them soon, I'm gonna grab a coffee before I head back do you want anything?"

Charlie smirked and leaned forward "if I said you would I get it?" she giggled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her "you already have me," he said and kissed her deeply. Charlie wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him with her so she was lying back down- Brax ran his hands along her sides and slipped his hands under her shirt.

Charlie pulled back and turned her head- she sneezed and groaned "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Brax sat up and moved to the side of the bed "we'll continue this later now food wise do you want anything?"

"Nah I'm okay I think I'm gonna just go back to sleep," she replied and snuggled deeper into the covers.

Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead "alright I'll call you in a bit I love ya," he said and stood up.

"Love ya too!" She called after him as he went down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen he sat beside Ruby at the table "do you want to stay here or come to work with me?" he asked.

Ruby looked to the stairs then to the back door "I'll come with you."

Brax chuckled and took a sip of his coffee "thought so- she's asleep now."

"Yeah I can't hang around here anyway I told mum I'd be gone all day and it's only three now," Ruby replied and picked up her cup "I'm seriously pissed about our presents, poor April just spent the last of her money on a new I phone for Bianca."

"That sucks…what else did he get?" Brax asked curiously.

"April didn't have much thank god-she just had the phone and some comic Dex wanted she didn't have much in her purse either just enough to get something to eat on the way home. I got mum that I pad thing she wanted, and Darcy's Barbie set, and whatever I got Heath and Jack oh and my clothes for Christmas day…and your present," she muttered and sighed "I saved for months for it."

"Hey it doesn't matter alright I don't want anything as long as I have you and your mum alright," he said squeezing her hand.

She smiled weakly back at him "I know but you would have really liked it stupid jerk I hope they find him."

I hope so too," Brax drained his cup and stood up "alright let's get going so we can head off early and get back here…just out of interest how much money did you lose altogether?"

"Um," Ruby counted on her fingers "April I'd say about six hundred including her own phone and me- well….Twelve I think."

"Twelve?" Brax asked surprised.

"Uh yeah," she said slowly " i had money saved, the I pad was nearly four, the Barbie set was fifty. A hundred each for Heath and Jack my clothes were one fifty including my shoes and jewellery I got mum a few other bits and yours was two fifty."

"What!" Brax yelled "Rubes you don't need to spend that much on me seriously that's crazy."

Ruby sighed "well it doesn't matter now does it?" she said shakily "no-one will be getting anything it's all gone now," she muttered and walked out the back door.

Brax followed her and locked the door behind him "we'll get them back," he said and climbed into the car.

"How?" Ruby scoffed "are you gonna go personally hunt him down?" she looked at Brax and sat up properly "that was a joke dad alright a joke don't even think about it," she said when a smirk crossed his face.

"I never said I was gonna do anything," he said and started up the car.

"And keep it that way," she said and turned to look out the window.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie was pulled from her sleep by the sound of the house phone ringing "hello," she muttered when she answered.

"Hey babe tried your mobile were you sleeping?" Brax asked.

"Yeah," she yawned "what's up?"

"How are ya feeling?"

"Not too bad, is that what you called for to check up on me?"

"Yeah and to let you know Ruby's home she came here for something to eat."

"Okay has she many bags?" Charlie chuckled.

Brax chuckled back "I don't think I'll fit it all in my car," he joked "anyway just called to let you know that and she's staying here until I'm done okay?"

"Yeah that's fine I'll see you both when you get home."

"Won't be late promise gotta go love ya."

"Yeah love ya too see ya," she said and hung up.

She lay back in the bed and looked around she hated doing nothing- spotting the paperwork Brax had placed on her locker she leaned over and pulled them onto her lap "may as well get some of this out of the way," she said out loud and started to go through them.

"So did she buy it?" Ruby asked as she walked into the kitchen with a load of dishes.

"Yeah she did," Brax said and turned to face her "I hate lying to her Rubes so I'll say nothing tonight but I want you to tell her before we go in the morning alright."

"But dad," she groaned.

"But dad nothing," he said before she could say anything else "she's your mum she needs to know, I'm already gonna be strung up for not telling her right away you'll tell her and that's the end of it," he said and walked by her.

"But she'll go all GI Jane on us," she groaned.

"Who would you rather find him me or mum?"

"Um for his well-being I'll go with mum," Ruby said quickly and followed him outside.

Brax began to look around "clear those two tables there take out the garbage and then we can go, I wanna be outta here before these parties start," he said and walked behind the bar.

Ruby nodded and started to walk towards them "Buckton," she looked up to see Heath walking by her "hey," she replied and kept walking.

What's up with her?" Heath asked Brax when he reached the bar.

Brax sighed and rubbed his hands over his face "where do I even start?"

"She in trouble?" He asked watching her "that's the only time I ever see her or April working in here."

"Nah I'm just tryna keep her away from Charlie," Brax said as he grabbed two beers and walked around to Heath "her and April got mugged today bastard took everything except Ruby's phone she had it in her pocket."

"No way," Heath said wide eyed "shouldn't you be telling Charlie this I mean it's her kid."

Brax sighed "I know I should tell her but she's sick Heath- she passed out in work I had to bring her home she doesn't need the extra stress, anyway I told Ruby to tell her tomorrow before we need to head back up to give formal statements and I have to be present."

"Did he get much?" Heath asked.

"They were Christmas shopping they got about twelve hundred worth of stuff from Ruby along with my credit card and her bag and about six or so from April along with her bag and phone… god help him if I get my hands on him," Brax said through gritted teeth "they were gutted."

"Did this happen around here?" Heath asked.

"Nah mate they went to the city, he must have been watching them- caught them as they walked back to the car," Brax said angrily.

"Scumbag," Heath said shaking his head "leave it with me," he said and stood up "I'll make a few calls got mates up there, text me exactly what was taken and I'll see if anyone's tried to flog them."

"Yeah that'd be great I'll ask Ruby and let you know thanks!" Brax called after him. After Heath had gone he turned to look at Ruby "you ready to head Rubes?" he called.

Ruby jumped slightly and turned to face him "sorry, day dreaming, yeah just let me get rid of these then we can go," she said and hurried to the kitchen with more dishes.

...

Half an hour later they both walked through the door "hey," Charlie greeted from the sofa.

"Hey mum!" Ruby called and hurried up the stairs.

"Hey hold on a sec show me what you got!" Charlie called after her.

"Oh I left it all in the office at Angelo's didn't want you peeking!" Ruby called back.

Charlie chuckled and turned back to the tv- Brax walked in and sat beside her "you look a bit better," he said looking at the colour coming back into her face.

"Yeah a day of lying in bed has helped," she said and scooted over to him "how was your day?"

"Yeah alright," he said slipping his hand around her waist "got out of there before the parties started."

"And you left poor Liam to deal with it?" Charlie giggled.

"Nah he got out of there too, we left Billy and Zack to deal," with he chuckled "they'll be fine… it's just eight now what do ya wanna do now?"

"Um…movie?" Charlie asked and looked up at him.

"Yeah go on then," he said and stood up "Ruby!" he called from the bottom of the stairs "we're gonna watch a movie are you coming down?"

"No thanks!" she called back "I'm just gonna get some stuff and stay at April's!"

"Right well if you hurry I can drive you!" he called back and walked to the sofa "you pick a dvd I'll be five minutes."

Charlie nodded "if you're any longer it'll be a chick flick."

Brax chuckled and walked to the door "I'll be back in four then," he said and walked out to the car.

...

When he pulled up at April's he turned to Ruby "be back at ours for nine alright both of you."

"We will and thanks dad for not telling mum," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "love ya bye!" she called as she ran to the house.

Brax sighed as he watched her go how the hell was he gonna explain this one?


	2. Chapter 2

Brax arrived home and let himself in, yawning he threw his keys on the counter and rubbed his face tiredly "babe?" He called and walked to the living room. He stopped in the doorway and smiled she was sound asleep on the sofa wearing one of his hoodies, walking to it he got down on his knees and brushed some hair out of her face-watching her for a second he dropped a kiss on her forehead and stood up. Scooping her into his arms he carried her to their room and placed her in the bed- he felt her forehead and sighed she was running a temperature. Hoping she'd sleep it off he got up and walked to the bathroom he spent a few minutes in there getting ready for bed. Turning the light off he walked to the bed and placed two painkillers on her locker. Walking to his side he climbed in beside her, scooting closer to her he buried his face in her neck and pulled her against him before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Charlie opened her eyes and blinked a few times, sitting up she waited for the headache or a sneeze to come-after a few minutes passed she smiled to herself and turned to face Brax. A smirked crossed her face and she leaned in towards him "Brax," she whispered moving closer to him.

"Mh," he muttered and rolled over on his back. Charlie giggled and began to trail kisses up his neck, she giggled again when his arm ran up her side and slipped around her waist "feeling better I see," he chuckled and opened his eyes "morning beautiful," he said and leaned up to kiss her.

"Morning baby," she said happily and climbed on top of him "I'm feeling much much better lotsa energy this morning," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "hmm you still look a little pale to me," he chuckled when Charlie slapped him "I'm kidding," he said and pulled her down to him "I'm glad you're feeling better," he said and leaned up to kiss her. As he deepened the kiss he rolled them so she was underneath him "I missed ya," he said hovering over her "I hate it when you're sick."

"Aww aren't you just too cute," Charlie giggled "but I missed you too," she said and pulled him down to her. She groaned as Brax's phone rang and he broke away.

Leaning over her he grabbed his phone and looked at the caller "sorry babe," he said and sat up properly "it's the guy I was supposed to have the meeting with yesterday-hello?" He answered "hi Mr Robinson- uh," he looked at Charlie and winched he knew what he was about to say was gonna change her mood drastically "yeah that's no problem I can some up to the city tonight, okay, seven, I'll see you then, bye," he said and hung up. He sighed when Charlie got out of the bed without a word "I'm sorry babe," he called after her "today or after Christmas is the only time he can see me."

"It's fine," she called back and slammed the door.

Sighing again he climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom "Charlie," he said and knocked at the door, when he got no reply he pushed the door open to find her at the sink "look babe I'm really really sorry you know how important this is to me."

"Yeah more important than helping me sort out Ruby's car it's Christmas eve Brax," she hissed and brushed by him.

"I can get Heath to go with you he knows his stuff," Brax said and followed her back to the room.

"I'm not marrying Heath am I!" she yelled back "we were supposed to do this together-our first year living together as a family Brax! She sees you as her dad! I went with you to get Casey's present because I knew it was important to you!" she yelled as she pulled on her uniform.

"Charlie it's not like that Ruby means the world to me you know that- if you want to put it off we can go tomorrow."

She laughed and walked by him "no I won't put it off Brax I took time off work to do this so I'm doing it I'm not moving it around to suit you! And in case you've forgotten it's Christmas day tomorrow!" she hissed as she walked along the hallway.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Casey asked sticking his head out of his room.

"You're brother is a moron," Charlie snapped and pulled on her shoes.

"Nothing mate go back to sleep," Brax answered following Charlie to the stairs.

"I'm off to work Case you're on cleaning downstairs Ruby has up here alright and please fix those light on the tree for me that your brother promised to do last week-later!" she called and hurried down the stairs not even glancing at Brax.

"Ooh you're in the doghouse," Casey laughed and closed his door again.

"Charlie you're not going to work!" Brax said and ran after her "you're still sick!"

Charlie whirled to face him "don't tell me what to do I'm fine," she snapped and turned around again she sneezed and coughed, she stopped walking as another one came and groaned "I'm fine," she said when Brax stepped in front of her, she glared at him for a second before shoving him out of the way and going out the door.

"Hey mu-okay," Ruby said as Charlie stormed pass her "what's going on- what's up with her?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ah nothing," Brax sighed and walked towards the stairs "where's April?"

"Dad?" Ruby said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Brax said and walked back to her "I didn't want her to go to work she's still sick but of course she went."

"You know no one can tell her what to do," Ruby giggled "and April went for a coffee with Bianca she said she'd drop her off here she's kinda freaked about going back to the station."

"Who you telling anyway go do what you have to before we go- call me when April gets here," he said and walked up the stairs.

Brax stood in his room lost in thought he was already thinking of a way to make it up to Charlie she had made a big deal about him being a part of getting Ruby's present, his thoughts were interrupted by his phone "hello?" he said gruffly when Angelo's flashed on the screen.

"Hey mate it's Liam I have an Anthony Barnes on the other line here something about a meeting here for a building space in Yabbie Creek at three today."

"Damn it I forgot all about it," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "right I'll be there but I might be late, I have to head back up to the city with Ruby and April they have to be re interviewed."

"Cheers mate I'll let him know to expect a delay take your time he seems keen to give it to you anyway, bye," Liam said and hung up.

Brax hung up "damn it there's always something," he muttered again and flung his phone on the bed sighing he dropped onto the bed and lay back this was supposed to be the best Christmas ever his first year living with Charlie- a really great year he wanted to end it like that too.

"Dad!" Ruby yelled up "Bianca just dropped April off we're ready to go!"

"Go wait in the car- I'll be down now!" he called and stood up, grabbing his phone he walked down the stairs to find them both still standing there "ready?" he asked "good," he said when they both nodded and grabbed his keys from the table "let's get going then," he said and walked out the door.

...

An hour and a silent drive later they had pulled up at the city station Ruby nodded her head for April to ahead, she knew something was bothering him so she waited for the door to close and leaned forward "dad are you okay- is something on your mind?"

"Yeah," Brax sighed "I just have so much to do today and not enough time, arguing with mum doesn't ease the stress either… let's get this outta the way," he said and climbed out of the car.

"Oh did you cancel your card?" Ruby asked as she walked behind him.

"Yeah did that before I headed up yesterday," Brax replied as they walked inside "Officer Kimble," he said to the officer on the desk.

"Mr Braxton," Officer Kimble said and walked over to him "thanks for coming up again we're ready when you are," he said nodding to a door that led into the back.

"No problem-Girl's!" he called, Ruby and April got up out of their seats and followed Brax through the door.

Half an hour later they had finished and were exiting the station "wanna grab something to eat while we're here?" April asked.

"Yeah why not I skipped breakfast-we'll head to the mall," Brax said and pulled out his keys.

Arriving at the mall they went to the food court got breakfast and sat down "so what do you wanna do after this dad?" Ruby asked after they'd finished eating.

"I have to get back for a meeting at three it's eleven now," he said looking at his watch "so here's what I want you two to do," he said and stood up "I want both of you to go and replace everything that was taken yesterday- that includes a phone for yourself April," he said and handed them both money.

"Brax!" April gasped "no no I can't take this it's too much," she said handing it back to him.

"Take it," Brax said and shoved her hand away "it's Christmas eve and you have nothing, I know you worked hard to save for that thing for Bianca I don't wanna hear any more about it," he said when April protested again and sat back down "what?" he said when Ruby sat grinning back at him.

"You just surprise me sometimes," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "thanks dad that really meant a lot to both of us," she said and hugged him "did I tell ya how much I love ya lately?"

"You can show me by cleaning that house before mum gets home now go on I'll wait here." He chuckled as April and Ruby took off before he'd even finished.

...

Charlie sat at her desk lost in a pile of paperwork she had gotten Ruby's car by herself and was still in a bad mood the guy tried to charge her an extra five hundred dollars until she pulled out her badge that was then he was only too happy to drop five hundred from the original price they agreed. She sighed and flung down her pen when her phone rang again looking to see it was Brax again she answered "what I'm busy here."

"Just wanted to see how you were doing- how you were feeling," Brax said slowly.

"Busy and fine," she replied coldly.

"Ah come on Charlie I said I was sorry alright," he said angrily.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time and by the way I got the car it's parked at Heaths if you have any interest in seeing it," she hissed.

"He went with you?" Brax asked surprised.

"No Brax I went by myself I called him he said I could leave it there…I gotta go," she said and went to hang up.

"Charlie wait!" He called "let me take you out to dinner before I have to go?"

"Wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your meeting you know the one that's more important than me and everyone else," she said and hung up.

"Charlie! You know you're the most important thing in my life- Charlie!" he said and pulled the phone away from his ear "Damn it she hung up on me," he muttered and punched in Ruby's number "where are you two?" he asked when she answered.

"Nearly done just grabbing mum's present," Ruby replied.

"Alright hurry it up I have to get back I'll meet you by the doors," he said and hung up.

* * *

Jack walked into Charlie's office and stopped by the desk "what's with the face it's Christmas eve you love it."

"Not when your fiancée decides to blow you off and go to the city," she muttered.

"What?" Jack asked and sat down "Brax is going to the city- for how long?"

"Don't know, he was supposed to come with me to look at Ruby's car make sure it was alright and all that before I paid for it- he gets a phone call about a meeting he was supposed to have yesterday and boom he's gone," she said and stood up "now he's heading off to the city to have it tonight leaving me alone at the party I swear sometimes I feel like burning that place down it's more trouble than it's worth," she ranted.

"Surely he'll be back tonight," Jack said and stood up "Charlie you know he's been working on this for months you know how much time and effort he's put into it he really wants this-he deserve this."

"Don't you think I know that?" Charlie snapped "I know how hard he worked to turn Angelo's around and I know he can do it with this new restaurant I just wish it wasn't today of all days," she whined.

"I know you do just cut him some slack, go spend some time with him before he goes," Jack said nudging her "don't spend it fighting with him you always loved Christmas don't let this one be any different."

"So what you're saying is I'm being too hard on him?" she asked slowly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying you're blowing it out of the water, I know you wanted him there for the car but he will be there if anything ever goes wrong with it, and he knew what car you were getting and who you were getting it from. If he wasn't sure you know he'd find a way to be there don't forget he's been there for everything else over the last few years let him have this one."

"I hate it when you're right," Charlie muttered and walked back to her seat dropping into it she picked up her phone "guess I've a call to make."

"And play nice," Jack chuckled as he walked out the door.

Charlie sighed when it went to voicemail "hey it's me…meet me at the diner in an hour," she said and hung up. Rubbing her head she went back to her paperwork hoping to get the pile down before it got late she still had so much to do at home-not that she was even looking forward to it now.

...

Brax pulled in at April and waited as they both climbed out of April's car "thank you so much Brax I can never repay you," April said and hugged him through the window "I'll get that money back to you as soon as I can."

"I don't want it back you're family, happy Christmas April pass it on to Irene and Bianca too and we'll see you all for dinner tomorrow," he said.

"You will thanks again Brax Rubes I'll see you inside," April said and skipped off into the house.

Ruby smiled and walked to the window "thanks a million dad you're the best," she said and hugged him "we're lucky to have you-all of us."

"Nah I'm lucky to have you and mum anyway I have to head back up to the city tonight so don't be home too late."

Ruby's eyes widened "you won't be here for midnight?" She shrieked.

"I will- well I hope to be I have to get to the meeting I had to cancel yesterday."

"You do know our family tradition?"

"Yes Rubes I do I've been at a few," he chuckled "look I'll try my best to get back in time."

"So that's why mum was so pissed this morning," Ruby sighed "fine since it's my fault you had to cancel it I won't yell at you but you better be home by midnight or I won't be giving you your present… I'm gonna hang here for a bit, bye," she said and walked to the house.

"Don't forget to help Case clean the house!" he called after her "and it wasn't your fault."

"Be over in an hour!" Ruby called back and closed the door.

Brax shook his head and started up his car, before he pulled off he noticed his phone flashing on the dash picking it up he listened to the message and smiled. Looking at the clock he threw the phone on the seat beside him and took off for the diner hoping she was still there.

...

Charlie sat in the diner playing with her coffee in a daze "something wrong with the coffee?" she looked up to see Leah standing in front of her "usually you have two."

"No it's not the coffee," Charlie sighed and sat back in the seat.

"You've been sitting over that for twenty minutes now it's probably cold by now… is something wrong?" Leah asked sitting beside her.

"I had a fight with Brax and of course I over reacted."

"Aww sweetie it's Brax he won't stay mad for long you know he always gives in."

"I'm just being a bitch I asked him to meet me here ages ago and he hasn't shown guess he's mad now."

Leah smiled and stood up "don't be so sure," she said nodding behind her "I'll leave you to it," she said and walked away.

Charlie frowned and watched her go, she looked behind her to see what Leah was looking at and locked eyes with Brax she smiled weakly and followed him as he walked over "hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he said and dropped into the seat beside her "I thought you'd be gone by now…only got your message five minutes ago."

"It's fine- I got lost in thought," Charlie said and sat forward "I'm sorry," she said after a minute "I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch I know what this means to you Brax really I do. I know how much work you've put into it and how much you want it to happen," she slipped her hand over his "and I want you to know I'm with you one hundred per cent."

Brax smiled and turned his hand lacing his fingers with hers "yeah I do want it I want it more than anything-apart from you," he added "but if you want me to be here today I'm gonna be here I'll call off the meeting."

Charlie smiled this was a really big deal and for him and to give it up just for her proved how much he loved her. She leaned in and kissed him "I love you so much you know that right?"

"Not as much as I love you," he said stroking her cheek.

Charlie giggled and kissed him quickly "me and you are gonna have lunch and then you're gonna get ready for the city."

Brax raised an eyebrow "but I'm not going to the city," he said confused.

Charlie kissed him slowly and pulled back "yes you are," she whispered and sat back "I won't let you give it up for me I'll still be here when you come back."

Brax smiled and sat back in the seat "so you're okay with me going?"

Charlie nodded "yeah I am… as long as you're home by the time I wake up," she said and studied the menu "what do you want to eat?"

"Anything," he said through a smile she really was amazing.

* * *

Half an hour later they walked along the beach wrapped up in one another "I've to get back I'm hoping to be home by four," Charlie said as they walked.

Brax looked at his watch "yeah I've to get back up to the restaurant, where'd you park?"

"On the street up there," she said nodding ahead of her "you can leave me here," she said and turned to face him "call me later?"

Brax leaned in and kissed her "I'm still taking you for dinner later I'll meet you at home."

Charlie laughed "I'll look forward to it love ya!" she called as she walked away. Brax stood watching her until she reached her car and turned in the direction of Angelo's.

...

Charlie arrived back at the station and walked into her office humming she stopped in her tracks at the empty desk in front of her, frowning she took a few steps back and looked towards Jack's desk to see his desk overloaded with files "Georgie where's Jack?" she asked.

"Uh think he slipped out to get something to eat," Watson replied with a smirk and went back to her work.

Charlie walked to his desk and opened the file on the top of the pile "Jack," she said when it was marked complete and moved onto the next one. After checking a few she pulled out her phone and walked to her office "hey Jacky," she greeted "I just got back to find my desk empty and my paperwork done."

Jack chuckled "file fairy arrive?" He asked.

Charlie laughed "thank you how did you get through it so fast?"

"I had help from the magic fairy at the desk," Jack chuckled.

Charlie looked out at Watson and smiled "she never could say no to you."

"And that little sister is why she's marrying me."

Charlie giggled and started to walk out to the desk "you can head home after you eat my way of saying thank you."

"Nah I have to come back I need to finish my report on that kid he's in court on Monday."

"I'll do it I've to wait for Brax to come home anyway, I'm sending Georgie home too make the most of it and I'll see you at mine later."

"Cool I'll see ya then tell Georgie to meet me at the beach bye," he said and hung up.

"Georgie you can head off now and thanks," Charlie said as she went through Jack's desk looking for his case file.

"Are you sure I mean I can hang on for a bit," Watson offered.

"Nah you've done your work for today besides my brother is waiting on the beach for you go have fun- I'll see you at mine tonight," Charlie said as she walked back to her office.

"Thanks Charlie see ya later!" Watson called and hurried out of the station.

...

A while later Charlie had just finished Jack's report and was just getting ready to head off when the desk phone rang and she answered from her office "hello, Yabbie Creek police station."

"Hello I'm looking to speak to the Sergeant there," a male voice said.

"This is Sergeant Buckton speaking," she replied.

"Oh hello Sergeant this is Officer Kimble from CPD I'm actually contacting you about your daughter Ruby Braxton, I couldn't get through to her mobile or Ms Scott's she never signed the bottom of her statement and for it to be legit in court I'm afraid she'll have to come back again," Kimble said.

Braxton? Charlie frowned "I'm sorry what statement?" She asked.

"About her mugging, her father collected her yesterday and brought her back here this morning," Kimble replied.

"Oh that," Charlie said "sorry my head is all muddled you know how it goes," she chuckled "I'll have her back up soon thanks for calling and happy Christmas," she said happily and hung up. "Braxton you are a dead man," she said and grabbed her keys dialling Ruby as she hurried to her car "you've ten minutes to get your butt to Angelo's" she said and hung up before Ruby asked questions. Starting up her cruiser she screeched off angrier than ever before.

* * *

Brax was just finishing up his meeting "thanks for coming Mr Barnes I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers and get them to you as soon as possible nice doing business with you," he said and shook his hand.

"No worries Mr Braxton the papers can wait until after Christmas I hope it go-" he was cut off as Charlie stormed in like a bull.

"You office now!" she yelled and kept walking.

"I'm kinda busy here Charlie," Brax said sending her a glare.

"I don't care now!" she screamed and walked through the back.

"Sorry about that," Brax said embarrassed "she's a little stressed."

Mr Barnes chuckled "we all have wives Mr Braxton don't worry about it as I was saying I hope everything goes well and happy Christmas to you and yours," he said and went on his way.

"Thanks, and you too!" He called after him "what the hell is wrong with her now?" he said to Liam as he walked towards the back.

"Have no idea but I say you're in for it mate she didn't look too happy," Liam chuckled "I'll be behind the bar where it's safe."

"Charlie what the hell was that abo-" he was cut off by a hard slap to the face "what the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled and rubbed his cheek.

"Ruby being mugged and you keeping it from me!" she screamed "how dare you keep something like that from me!"

"Charlie let me explain," Brax said taking a step closer to her "you were sick she begged me not to tell you I told her she had to and she was going to before you stormed off this morning."

"Oh so this is my fault now?" she yelled.

"No I'm not saying that will you just calm down."

Charlie shoved him "don't tell me to calm down Brax! How could you be so stupid- how could you even think about keeping it from me? You should have told me the second you got that call! I had to find out from a stranger!"

"It's not like that- I got the call just after I brought you home yesterday you didn't need the stress look babe I'm sorry, April said she was okay so I decided to go on my own and tell you when we got home. Ruby was worried about you and asked me not to say anything last night she wanted to tell you herself."

"Stress?" Charlie said through gritted teeth and took a step closer to him "I had a right to know she's my daughter Brax alright mine no one else's I should have been the first to know. And what's this about Ruby Braxton? you're not her dad and you never will be!" she clamped her hands over her mouth and looked at him wide eyed.

"Mum!" Ruby gasped from the doorway her eyes filled with tears "how can you say that?"

Brax stood looking back at her in shock he felt like he's been stabbed in the heart, his eyes glistened with tears and he looked to Ruby- walking to her he dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked by her out the door without a word.

Charlie stood frozen to the spot tears running down her face "I-I didn't-didn't mean that," she stuttered and moved to go after him.

Ruby stepped in her path blocking her "don't you dare!" She hissed "You know you're a real bitch sometimes he has been there for me for the last four years- done everything I ever asked him to do. I don't care what anyone says he is my dad how could you be so mean mum? After everything he's done for us I hate you!" Ruby cried and ran out the door.

"Ruby I'm sorry!" Charlie called and ran after her. When she got outside she saw Ruby take off up the beach, she was about to go after her when she spotted Brax sitting on the hood of his car. Hurrying over to him she stopped in front of him "Brax I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean that at all."

Brax sniffed and stood up "uh I'll be back tomorrow," he said and walked around her.

"Brax please I'm sorry," she cried and grabbed his arm "I know you love Ruby and would do anything for her."

Brax shook her off and opened his door "but that's not enough for you."

"No no it's more than enough- you're the best thing that ever happened to us Brax please don't go yet," she pleaded.

"Just go home Charlie," he snapped.

"No not until you talk to me," Charlie cried.

"What the fuck is there to talk about!" he screamed and slammed his door "you just told me I wasn't her dad and I never will be. You didn't seem to have a problem when she started calling me dad or when I went to her parent teacher meetings- stayed up later helping her study for her exams- paid for her school trips and everything else I've done for her!" he yelled. Throwing his head back he willed the tears away what she said stung deep and the look on Ruby's face just broke his heart "go find your daughter," he said and walked back to his car.

"She's our daughter, Brax please I was angry I'm sorry I didn't mean it you're always there for her I know you are I know you've done a lot for her," Charlie said following him.

She stopped suddenly when Brax whirled around "just go home Charlie you said it you can't take it back- and don't call me," he spat and climbed into his car-taking one last look at her horrified face he wiped his eyes and screeched away.

"Brax wait!" She cried and ran after him "Brax!" She screamed as he sped away from her "come back," she whimpered and burst out crying.

* * *

Brax pulled in to the side of the road and switched off the engine, his chest rose and fell heavily his hands were shaking he felt sick- leaning forward he rested his head on the wheel and started to cry. After a few minutes he sat back and wiped his eyes Ruby and Charlie was all he had-all he wanted he couldn't imagine life without them-he shook his head as his eyes welled again. He jumped when the door opened and looked to see who it was.

Ruby climbed in and sat beside him in silence, without a word she leaned in and hugged him "you're my dad," she said slowly "and don't let that bitch make you think otherwise," she said and tightened her grip on him.

Brax wrapped his arms around her and held her close "and you're my daughter no matter what I'm gonna be here for you and don't call your mother that."

Ruby pulled back and studied him "are you leaving mum?"

Brax sighed "I don't know," he muttered "what she said hurt real bad I don't know if I can forgive her."

"I don't blame you…I wanna come with you," Ruby said quickly.

"Rubes I'm going to the city for a meeting you need to be at home with mum and everyone else."

"If I get out of this car now I'm afraid you won't come back," she said shakily.

"Hey sweetie," he said grabbing her face "I'll never ever leave you you got that- regardless of what happens with me and mum, I'll be back I promise," he said giving her a smile.

Ruby smiled back "you promised I'll hold you to it."

"Have I ever let you down?" he asked and sat back.

"No never," Ruby replied.

"And I'm not gonna start now…put your belt on I'll drop you home," Brax said and started up the car.

Arriving home Brax turned off the engine "right in you go," he said when Ruby didn't move-he expected that anyway.

"Apart from mum and Jack you're all the family I have you better come back to me Braxton," she said and punched him in the arm.

"You have Case and Heath too along with April and the girls and I will be back-tonight if I can."

"But?" Ruby asked slowly.

"just go on in and get ready for the party," Brax said looking away from her.

Ruby sighed and took off her belt "I love ya dad…call me later," she said and hugged him.

"I love ya too- make sure Case cleaned his half of the house!" Brax called after her and pulled away.

...

Charlie walked up to Jack's as tears fell from her face rapidly- tapping on the door she turned so her back was to it. She closed her eyes tightly willing the tears to stop- she turned back around when the door opened.

"Charlie," Jack said surprised.

"Hey," she said quietly "can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Jack replied and opened the door wider "everything okay?" he asked watching her closely he knew something was off she shook her head and played with the sofa cushion "what's wrong?" He asked walking to her "Charlie," he said softly and touched her shoulder when she didn't answer.

Charlie blew out a shaky breath "I blew it," she said and walked around to the sofa "I hurt him bad oh Jack you should have seen the look on his face!" she cried and dropped into the sofa.

Jack walked over and sat beside her "Charlie start from the beginning."

"I was just finished at the station when the phone rang, it was a cop from the city looking for me regarding Ruby Braxton and her statement."

"Statement? What statement-why was he looking for Ruby?" Jack asked.

"She got mugged yesterday April called Brax and he went up there without telling me."

"Is she okay?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yeah she's fine well I think she is I haven't really spoken to her about it I just found out and went off on one at Brax."

"What do you mean you blew it?"

"I slapped him in the face and ranted on and on- he said Ruby begged him not to say anything that she was worried about me because I was sick that she would tell me herself. I went on that he should have told and she was my daughter no one else- then I said what was with the Ruby Braxton he wasn't her dad and he never would be," she said quietly.

Jack sighed heavily and stared at her shaking his head he stood up "I don't know what to say Charlie…what did Brax say after that?"

"He took off but Ruby walked in just as I said it I went after her and found him instead, he didn't say much just that I couldn't take it back and he'd always been there for her and took off…what if he doesn't come back Jack!" She cried.

"Charlie he's upset he's hurt give him a chance to calm down," Jack said sitting back beside her "where is he now?"

"On his way to the city I guess," she muttered.

"And Ruby?"

"Not answering me she called me a bitch and asked me how I could be so mean after everything he did for us."

"Leave her to calm down I'll try Casey and April to see if she's with either of them…I'll make you coffee," he said grabbing his phone and going into the kitchen.

Charlie pulled out her phone and called Brax, she bit her lip when it rang out "it's me," she said slowly "I know you told me not to call…I'm so sorry Brax I know I hurt you and I hate myself for what I said-please call me back," she sniffed "I love you," she said shakily and hung up, dropping her phone onto the coffee table she lay on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling and sighed she didn't care about anything right now- she didn't care if she never got a Christmas present again all she wanted was for Brax to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

Brax pulled into the hotel he was to meet Mr Robinson at, shutting off the engine he sighed and lay his head back on the headrest. His phone had kept ringing and binging for messages he knew most of them would be Charlie and maybe one from Ruby or Bianca. Pulling it out of his pocket he went through them- two from Heath and a voice message, a message from Ruby asking him to let her know he got there okay, replying to her he moved onto the next message it was from Jack **Charlie's a mess here I've called you heaps of times call me back.** Sighing he moved onto the next one his heart sped up as it said one voicemail from Charlie dialling his mailbox he skipped the messages from Heath and moved on to Charlie's "I know you told me not to call," came her voice she paused for a second before going on "I'm so sorry Brax I know I hurt you and I hate myself for what I said- please call me back," he heard he sniff and then say "I love you," before the line went dead.

Throwing his phone beside him he scrubbed his hands over his face he so wanted to call her- to tell her he forgave her but it wasn't that easy. Looking at the time he turned off the phone and climbed out of the car. Going inside he headed straight to the bar, sat down and ordered a drink he still had half an hour before his meeting.

...

Charlie let herself into her house and walked into the kitchen, she stopped in the doorway when she spotted Ruby and Casey setting up for the party.

"Hey Charlie," Casey greeted happily as he walked by her with two bowls of chips "we just have to lay everything out and then we're done."

Charlie nodded "thanks Case," she said and walked into the kitchen "Rubes," she said softly and stopped beside her.

Ruby stopped what she was doing and turned to face her "let me get one thing straight here- we're not okay, but for tonight we're gonna play the perfect happy family and I swear to god Charlie, if he doesn't come back I'll never ever forgive you!" she hissed and walked by her.

Charlie stood there as tears filled her eyes Ruby hadn't called her Charlie in years. Taking a shaky breath she walked into the living room "I'm just going to get a shower," she said and slipped up the stairs.

"Is she okay she seems a bit quiet," Casey asked.

"Yeah," Ruby smiled "she's fine just had a rough day," she said and walked into the kitchen. Seeing her phone flashing she picked it up and opened the message **I'm fine don't worry about me honey I'm here safe I'll see ya later love ya and have fun tonight I'll call when I'm done here.** She smiled and put her phone back on the counter.

She turned around as the back door opened "hey B," she greeted.

"Hey mum home yet?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah she's in the shower might be out now," Ruby said and grabbed some plates.

"Okay I'll be down soon to help out," Bianca called and ran up the stairs. "Charlie," she called knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yeah," she called back. She looked up when the door opened "hey," she smiled weakly.

"Hey," Bianca said and walked to the bed and dropped a bag on it "present," she said and sat down.

"Thanks I didn't have time to go myself," Charlie replied and picked up the bag.

"You gonna do it now or wait for Brax?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, now, get it out of the way," Charlie said and got up off the bed. Walking into the bathroom she placed the box down on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror she'd had a feeling for a while now but hadn't said anything to Brax just in case- she knew how much he wanted to have a baby. Sighing she pulled the test from the bag and ripped it open.

A few minutes later she walked out with the test in her hand and sat on the bed "so?" Bianca asked slowly.

"So I'm pregnant," Charlie replied.

"Wow oh congrats Charlie," Bianca squealed and dived on her. She pulled back and frowned when Charlie sniffed "I thought you wanted this."

"I do," she replied and wiped her face "oh B I've messed up so bad!" she cried.

Bianca jumped up and hurried around to her "Charlie what's wrong?" she asked kneeling in front of her.

"Brax- we argued and I snapped I told him he wasn't Ruby's dad- he walked away from me…I don't know if he's gonna come back!" She cried "what'll I do B I love him so much!"

Bianca stared back in shock she couldn't believe Charlie had said that to him- or that Brax had walked away she shook her head clear and stood up "he knows you didn't mean it Charlie he will come back he didn't walk away he had to go to the city anyway."

"You didn't see the look on his face it was like I broke his heart," she sobbed. "He won't even answer my calls."

"He's upset Charlie you gotta give him some space- look," Bianca said and pulled her up "you know as well as the rest of us he'd never walk away from you, so go get dressed we'll party he'll be home by the time you go to bed and you can tell him your news-go," she said nudging her towards her wardrobe.

Charlie smiled weakly and grabbed the test placing it in her beside locker she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a red dress "I'll be down in a few," she said as she slipped it off the hanger.

"Right I'm gonna go help Rubes," Bianca said and slipped out of the room.

As soon as the door closed Charlie threw the dress on the bed and grabbed her phone, she paced up and down waiting for it to ring her eyes filled with tears when it went straight to mail "Brax please call me back or just even let me know you're okay," she sniffed and threw her phone down.

"He's fine," came Ruby's voice from the doorway.

"Have you spoken to him?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"He text me to say he was there okay…I need my shoes," she said and walked by her to the wardrobe.

"Did he say anything else?" Charlie asked.

"No," Ruby said coldly and walked out of the room.

* * *

Brax sat at the table in a daze as Mr Robinson spoke he wasn't even listening to him. He snapped back to life as a hand waved in his face "sorry sorry," he said and sat up properly "a lot on my mind."

"How is your daughter after yesterday?" Mr Robinson asked.

"Yeah she's as good as can be expected thanks, she was a little shaken and has a bump other than that she's doing fine."

Mr Robinson nodded "good good hopefully they caught the rat, it disgusts me," he said wrinkling up his noes "what kind of person preys on kids? Disgraceful," he said shaking his head "and to think what he took probably means nothing to him than the person he stole it from."

"Yeah he took everything they had bought- anyway, not to worry I've replaced it all for both of them, as long as they're okay nothing else matters," Brax said and took a sip of his drink.

"I agree family is what matters most- Christmas is nothing without the ones you love….anyway back to business," Mr Robinson said and looked down at the paperwork in front of him.

Brax thought about what he said and he was right…he didn't care about anything other than being with Charlie and his family, no matter what had happened earlier he knew he couldn't walk away from her. Without realising what he was doing he stood up.

"Something wrong?" Mr Robinson asked.

"Yeah I shouldn't be here," he said and grabbed his phone and keys "I'm sorry I should be at home with my family, I understand if you want to move on to one of the other buyers I'm sorry for wasting your time again truly I am."

Mr Robinson nodded and stood up "my wife would love you," he chuckled and held out his hand "I like you so I'm gonna give you the place get off to your family son we can sort this out after Christmas."

Brax shook his hand "thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me," he said happily.

"Well if you were willing to give it up for your family I can see I made the right choice now get outta here boy go see the family and enjoy your Christmas… I'll be in touch," he chuckled as Brax all but ran out the door.

* * *

Back at her house Charlie plastered a smile on her face and headed downstairs "hey all," she greeted her family and friends gathered in the living room.

"Hey Charlz," Jack said eyeing her carefully "present is under the tree."

"Thank you so is yours you can get it when you're going," Charlie said and poured herself some juice.

"You're not drinking?" Heath asked.

"Charlie and not drinking don't go in the same sentence," Jack laughed.

"I just took two painkillers I have to let them kick in first," she lied and walked to the kitchen "hey," she said when she spotted Leah Georgie and Bianca by the sink.

"Hey," Georgie said and looked to her glass "non-alcoholic tonight?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not drinking Charlie?" Leah asked.

"Ah it's still early," Bianca said sending Charlie a smile.

"Nah not yet," she smiled and walked out the back door why was everyone asking was she not drink she wasn't a complete dipso. Sighing she sunk into the garden chairs and pulled out her phone she bit her lip and pulled up Brax's number, pressing call she put it to her ear-her heart sped up when it rang this time. "Damn," she sighed and hung up when it rang out.

Ruby looked around and frowned "where's mum?" she asked Casey.

"Haven't seen her since she went into the kitchen," he replied and walked over to April.

Ruby walked into the kitchen and looked around "hey B have you seen mum?"

"She went outside sweetie," Bianca answered and went back to her conversation.

Ruby slipped out the back door and walked around the side of the house spotting Charlie she walked over and sat beside her. Charlie looked up and did a double take "just wanted to make sure you were okay," Ruby muttered.

"Ruby you know I didn't mean what I said- I was angry I know it's no excuse I shouldn't have said it no matter what had happened, that cop called the station and I had to find out off him you have to understand where I'm coming from here you're my daughter-my world the thought of someone hurting you kills me," Charlie said shakily.

"It wasn't dads fault I knew you were sick you didn't need me adding to it I called him because I knew he'd come for me-not that you wouldn't," she added "I just didn't want to worry you and make you worse. I told him not to tell you mum- I begged him not to tell you and you know what the first thing he said to me when I asked him?" Charlie shook her head "you have to tell your mum she has a right to know you can't keep something like that from her."

Charlie nodded "sounds like Brax alright I'm sorry anyway just the cop said Ruby Braxton, it came back to me while we argued and I flipped I shouldn't have said and god knows I hate myself so much. He has been there for you I know that he always has been he is your dad Ruby no matter what… if I could take it back I would."

"Well you can't- I wish you could too, you hurt him and me, you need to find a way to make it up to him don't worry about me I'll deal with it. He's the best thing ever to walk into my life and yours….fix it!" Ruby said and stood up "he said he'd be home tonight," she said and went back inside.

Charlie sat watching her go she was right he was the best thing that ever happened to her, she didn't know what she'd do without him. Standing up she started to walk back to the house when her phone beeped opening the message she smiled **I'm fine go have fun** closing the message she walked back into the house to join the others.

...

A while later Brax pulled up outside the house looking at the clock he smiled it was eleven thirty now he had made it. Climbing out he locked his car and walked to the front of the house- he normally used the back door but knowing most people gathered in the kitchen he decided to slip in and find Charlie first. Getting to the porch he stopped at a figure sitting on the step "Rubes," he said and sat beside her "whatcha doing out here?"

"Ah headache didn't want anyone fussing…I'm glad you're here," she said leaning on his shoulder.

"I told ya I'd be back didn't I?"

"Yeah but I was still worried and mums in there not drinking avoiding people moping around, they're all asking me what wrong with her I'm sick saying she had a rough day."

"She didn't tell anyone?" Brax asked.

Ruby shrugged "Jack knows something I know he does he's watching he like a hawk and I'm pretty sure B does too she keeps shooting her looks."

They both looked behind them as cheers and claps came from inside "must be quarter to," Brax chuckled and stood up "come on let's join the party," he said holding out his hands to her.

Ruby took them and let him pull her up "guess I'm the centre of attention again this year I hate standing in the middle while everyone watches me open a present I'm not a kid."

"But you've always been the youngest," Brax chuckled "mum loves it and the look on your face so do it for her," he said and went to open the door.

"So does that mean you forgive her?" Ruby asked before he opened it.

"We'll see how it goes," he said and opened the door.

"Brax," Bianca said surprised and quickly looked around for Charlie.

"Mate where have you been you're missing all the fun," Heath chuckled.

"By fun he means him hogging all the beers," Casey laughed.

"Good to see you made it back Brax," Leah smiled.

"Yeah, how'd the meeting go?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah good to be home just closed the deal on the second restaurant so I'm happy," he said and walked over to them his eyes scanning for Charlie as he passed.

"She's in her room," Jack whispered "thinks no one saw her go."

Brax nodded and walked to the stairs "I'm gonna go get," changed he called and walked up to his room.

Opening the door he found her sitting on his side of the bed with her back to him "I'll be down in a sec," she said sadly without turning around.

"I think I'd rather stay here," Brax said walking over to her.

"Brax!" She shrieked and jumped up "I'm sorry I'm so sorry…I called you a few times I don't know what came over me I don't even think that I-" she stopped talking when he waved his hand for her to stop.

Walking to her he stopped inches away from her "what you said hurt me really bad and as much as I want to hate you for it I can't," he said and caught a tear as it rolled down her cheek. "I am in love with you Charlie and I realised I can't walk away from you, you're my life I don't have one without you."

Charlie sighed in relief "I thought that was it we were over."

"We were," Brax nodded "my plan was to have the day tomorrow we all deserved and then I was gonna go."

Charlie looked down and nodded the thought made her wanna die "what changed your mind?"

Brax sat on the bed and pulled her down with him "the guy I was having the meeting with started going on about how important it was to have family that it was all that mattered and he got me thinking about what my life would be like without you and I couldn't see anything-then when I thought of life with you and Ruby I saw everything."

Charlie bit her lip and stood up "everything?" She asked walking to her locker.

"Yeah," Brax sighed and lay back on the bed "everything- marriage, more kids, Ruby getting married- even Heath settling down," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled slightly and pulled the top drawer open pulling out the test she clamped it in her hand and climbed onto the bed "I know Ruby's always the one to get a present early but this year I think you should too."

Brax raised an eyebrow and turned on his side "why?" he asked and sat up "you do this every year what makes this one different?"

Charlie opened her hand "because next year it won't just be us….it's time to start our own-new tradition," she said holding it out towards him "happy Christmas," she said shakily.

Brax stared at it for a minute or two before he looked up at her "your…" he trailed off and scooted closer to her, taking the test from her he looked at the lines and smiled "you're pregnant?" He whispered.

"Yeah," she nodded "I'm not sure now is the right time to tell you I don't want you to think I'm trying to trap you here Brax, if you don't want to be with me anymore I understand- don't let this make your mind up for you I will never stop you from seeing them anytime you want."

"Were you not listening to a word I said a few minutes ago?" he said and stood up "Charlie I love ya I'm not walking away from ya- yeah we're not a hundred per cent back to normal but we'll get there," he said and pulled her with him "you're all that matters to me- you and my daughter," he said -emphasising the word my "and whoever is in here," he said placing his hand over her stomach.

Charlie smiled and kissed him on the cheek "our daughter will be opening her present in two minutes."

Brax chuckled and pulled her against him "like you said… time for a new tradition," he said and lowered his head to kiss her, pulling her closer he deepened the kiss-no way could he ever leave this woman she was it-everything he needed.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and walked him backwards to the bed.

...

Downstairs everyone had gathered in the living room "where's Brax and Charlie?" Leah asked.

"Yeah can't do this without them," Georgie chuckled.

"I think they're upstairs I'll go get them," Casey said and moved towards the stairs.

"No don't!" both Jack and Bianca yelled.

"Something going on here?" Heath asked.

"Um no," Bianca said slowly "Charlie's…wrapping presents she told me not to disturb her she'll be down before twelve…Jack can you help me get something in the kitchen," she said and hurried out of the room.

"What gives mate?" Heath asked looking at Jack "we all know Bianca can't lie."

"Yeah what's going on babe?" Georgie asked.

"Uh nothing she told me she was wrapping a present that's all I know," Jack said and hurried after Bianca.

"Something's going on there," Leah said watching Jack hurry away.

"Yeah they're so lying," Casey added.

...

Up in the room Charlie and Brax lay on the bed "so how far are you gone?" Brax asked as he held her close.

"The test said five weeks," Charlie replied looking up at him.

Brax smiled and leaned down to kiss her "maybe that's why you passed out."

"Maybe," she replied and sat up "we should start heading downstairs now they'll be wondering where we are."

Brax groaned "can't we just stay here?" he said pulling her back down beside him.

Ruby looked around watching to see if anyone was looking her way and ran up the stairs stopping at their bedroom door she pressed her ear to it and smiled as she heard Charlie giggle "dad?" she called and tapped on the door.

"Come in Rubes," he called back.

She opened the door and found the two of them wrapped up together "um people are looking for you and Jack and B are acting weird you might wanna come down and save them."

"Come over here," Brax said nodding to the spot beside him. Ruby walked over to the bed and giggled when Brax pulled her onto the other side of him "I'm happy here with my girls," he said holding them both close.

"Aww I feel so left out," Casey chuckled from the doorway "I came to see what the hold up was everyone's waiting for you to open the present we've missed the midnight mark."

"We're starting a new tradition," Charlie giggled "tell…. April it's her turn this year we'll be down in a minute."

"Or if you feel that left out there's room for one more," Brax added.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not one of your girls Brax," he chuckled "I'll be downstairs," he said and walked away from the door.

"So we're all good now?" Ruby asked snuggling into Brax's side.

Brax looked down at her then to Charlie "yeah," he smiled "we're all good." Leaning over he kissed Charlie and pulled both of them closer.

"Right we really need to go down," Charlie said and sat up "I didn't hear any squealing so I'm guessing they're waiting for us."

"Fine," Brax sighed and stood up wrapping his arms around her waist he started to walk her towards the door "but try get rid of everyone early I got plans for you," he whispered.

"I so heard that!" Ruby yelled "I'm gonna be scared for life!" she shrieked and ran down ahead of them.

* * *

When they arrived downstairs Bianca and Jack smiled seeing their joined hands. "Case told us there's a new tradition going on," Jack said.

"Yeah, so April why haven't you opened it yet?" Charlie asked.

"Well we all agreed it was time for a new tradition and since you hold this party every year… happy Christmas Charlie," April said and handed her a box.

"I get to open one?" She giggled.

"Yeah," Heath chuckled "it made sense."

"Whose it from?" Bianca asked excitedly.

Charlie looked around it for a tag "Ruby," she said and smiled at her daughter.

"So open it," Leah giggled.

Charlie sat down with Brax behind her and ripped off the paper opening the box she took out something in bubble wrap pulling it off she gasped "Ruby," she said and looked up at her

"I thought you'd like it," she muttered and stepped behind Brax as all eyes fell on her.

"Whatcha get?" Jack asked.

Charlie ran her hand over the frame and turned it around "a picture of my family," she said happily.

"Aww that's beautiful Rubes and I actually look good in it," Bianca giggled.

"When was this taken I don't remember that," Heath asked as he examined it more closely "man look at the shirt I'm wearing where the hell did that come from?"

"That was the party in ours for my birthday remember?" Jack said moving closer "that is my shirt because you fell over and spilled beer all down your own."

"I remember that," Casey said "he was wasted look at him he's holding himself up on me," he laughed.

"Yeah you pinched my bum there Brax had to move me so we could take the picture," Leah giggled

"Yeah he tried that with me too hence me being on the end," Georgie laughed

"Yeah so because I was a kid me and Case got to hold him up," April said.

Charlie chuckled "I thought he was gonna fall over on me and Rubes."

"Alright I was drunk we were all wasted some of you are better at holding it together," he said looking at Brax.

"What can I say mate I can handle my drink," he said taking the picture from Charlie "we're all in it that's what matters," he said placing it on the fire place.

"That was a really nice idea Rubes," April said "and I know only one person gets to open a present but since you helped me out a lot… here," she said handing Brax a card.

"What's this?" he asked taking it from her.

"Just open it," Bianca said.

Brax looked at her suspiciously before opening the envelope and taking out the card opening it his eyes widened and his head shot up to April "are you serious?"

"What is it?" Charlie asked looking over his shoulder "wow," she gasped.

"Come on then out with it," Heath yelled.

"Three tickets to go see Steve Anderson and to meet him after… April you really didn't have to," he said walking to her "thank you," he said and lifted her off the ground.

"Well you can thank Ruby for the idea and I owe you, you really got me out of a jam,"April replied smiling at him.

"No way!" Heath yelled "he's the most famous surfer around."

"You're family of course i'd help you out," Brax replied and dropped a kiss on her forehead " and yes Heath he is... we shall have fun- but for now let'get this party started!" he said and ushered everyone to the kitchen "none for you missus," he said to Charlie and took the beer from her that Heath had just handed her.

"Can me April and Case have one beer?" Ruby asked.

"No," Charlie said.

"You can have one," Brax said from behind her.

Ruby looked at Charlie waiting for her reaction "you heard your dad," she said.

"Thanks," Ruby smiled and hugged her.

"Why can't she have a beer?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Because I just took painkillers like I already said," Charlie said and pulled Brax away from the others "I need to show you something upstairs," she said leading him towards them.

"I like the sound of that," Brax said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Not that," Charlie giggled and pulled away from him-grabbing his hand she led him to their room and closed the door. "Sit," she ordered and shoved him onto the bed.

"Are you sure you didn't bring me up here for some fun?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "later," she said and walked to her dresser "I've had these for a while," she said pulling the top draw open- pulling out a large envelope she walked back to the bed and sat beside him.

"What have you got?" Brax asked eyeing the envelope.

Charlie took a deep breath and turned to face him "me and Rubes were talking a few weeks back and she agreed this was the best thing all round... so that just leaves you to agree too," Charlie said and pulled out papers from the envelope "now i'm not looking for an answer right now you have to think about this," she said handing them to him.

Brax read the top of the page and his somach did summersaults "you want me to addopt Ruby?" he asked looking over to her.

Charlie nodded "So you can legally be her dad...she want's to change her name to Braxton anyway and since I will be when we get married and the baby will be a Braxton..." Charlie trailed off and but her lip.

Brax smiled and looked back at the papers "Ruby Braxton does have a ring to it," he said after a minute.

Charlie looked back to him "you don't have to answer me now Brax we can wait until you think about it."

Brax shook his head "I don't need to think about it she's my daughter no matter what...let's make it offical," he said grinning widely at her.

"Really you really really want this?" Charlie asked seriously.

"Yes," brax nodded "what could be better than life with you two," he said and pulled her down to him.

Charlie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "nothing can be better than that," she said and kissed him.

Brax pulled back and smiled down on her "so we're all Braxtons then?" he chuckled.

Charlie smiled and nodded furiously "happy Christmas," she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas baby," he replied and kissed her slowly.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS MUM AND DAD," Ruby squealled excitedly from outside the room.

"Ruby Braxton get your butt back down that stairs!" Brax yelled out.

"Yep she's a Braxton alright," Charlie giggled as Ruby muttered something and walked away.

"Nah she gets the muttering from you," Brax replied.

"She does not! you always do it!" Charlie shrieked.

"Whatever," Brax muttered and pulled her back down "now where were we?" he asked rolling her under him.

"If i were you I'd lock the door," Charlie giggled.

Brax rolled off the bed and walked to the door- locking it he climbed back beside her "this year has been great but i'm thinking next year is gonna be the best year of all."

Charlie smiled and snuggled into him "yeah," she said happily "it is."

* * *

**A/N And that's the end of that-sorry for the wait lost track of time...this has not been proof read so apolgies for mistakes and thanks again for reading and Happy xmas to you all :) **


End file.
